Having Nightmares/Gallery
Gallery Images Woody's nightmare.jpg|Woody's nightmare of Andy throwing him in the trash. SpongeBob's nightmare.png|SpongeBob SquarePants' nightmare of goofing off instead writing his essay and setting his house on fire. Candace nightmare.jpg|Candace Flynnn's strange nightmare that she finally got Phineas and Ferb busted, which is later revealed to be Perry the Platypus' nightmare. Sofia's nightmare.jpg|A wide-awake Sofia after having a nightmare about what happened forty-one years ago. Vidia's_nightmare.png|Vidia jolts from her nightmare of being the sweetest fairy of Pixie Hollow. Simba's (Yikes!) nightmare.jpg|Simba's nightmare of his father's death, only with Scar morphing into Kovu, and then shoving him into the wildebeest stampede. Anya's nightmare.jpg|Anastasia's nightmare of the Romanov curse. Flash hallucinating.jpeg|The Flash having nightmares of the variety of strange reactions. Stimpy Nightmare.png|Stimpy's nightmare of being chased by Muddy Mudskipper because he is a bum and was about to be eaten by him as a giant TV set. Mr. Bean Nightmare .jpg|Mr. Bean having a nightmare by the rotten oysters. FriezaNightmare.png|Gohan has a nightmare about Frieza disguised as his father, Goku. Waking_moments.jpg|The crew of the USS Voyager having a nightmare about the mysterious alien.. Unable-to-speak.jpg|Neo having a nightmare of having his mouth sealed shut by Agent Smith. Anakin-skywalker-has-a-vision-of-his-wife-padme-dying-during-childbirth.jpg|Anakin Skywalker having a nightmare about Padme dying in childbirth. Together_Alone_041.png|Steven Universe having nightmare of seeing White Diamond and coughing up Rose Quartz's hair. Change_Your_Mind_048.png|Steven Universe having a nightmare of failing to save his friends. Jangles.png|Riley Andersen having a nightmare about Jangles the Clown. Moses' hieroglyphic nightmare.jpg|Moses' nightmare after discovering that he's a Hebrew, ending with him falling into the Nile with the babies into the jaws of crocs. Darkwing Duck - Twin Beaks nightmare.jpeg|Darkwing Duck having a nightmare about the mutant cabbage aliens Fredbear_lefthall_close.png|The Protagonist of FNAF 4 having a nightmare for the bite 86. File:Giant_dream.jpeg|The Iron Giant having a nightmare about the power station incident and hallucinating about several planets being destroyed by an army of identical robots. piglet_nightmare.png|Piglet having a nightmare about being chased and captured by Heffalumps and Woozles.. George_Newton_surrounded_by_puppies.jpg|George Newton's nightmare of St. Bernard puppies ransacking his house. Open_Season_Scared_Silly_Screenshot_0313.jpg|Boog's nightmare of the Wailing Wampus Werewolf. Charlie's nightmare.png|Charlie Barkin's nightmare about if he doesn't do a good deed on Earth, He will end up in Hell. Kyle's Jewish nightmare.png|Kyle Broflovski had a nightmare of him torturing Jesus Christ. Kyle's nightmare.png|Kyle Broflovski also had a nightmare of him and Ike being blown up by a nuclear missile that destroyed South Park. Ellen Ripley's nightmare.jpg|Ellen Ripley had a nightmare of that a chestburster was about to come out of her chest. Yogi Bear's nightmare.png|Yogi Bear had a nightmare of marrying Cindy Bear. Steven Kovacs' Cable Guy nightmare.jpg|Steven Kovacs' nightmare of the Cable Guy maniacally chasing him all around his apartment. Homer's Nightmare of the Rapture.png|Homer Simpson's nightmare of the Rapture he made up actually existing. File:Flint's nightmare.png|Flint had a nightmare of being captured by Cobra Commander. Max Goof's nightmare.png|Max Goof had a nightmare of him transforming into his father, Goofy. Ed's nightmare.png|Ed had a nightmare that he was punished by his mother which had Jonny's face on her. Angelica Pickles' nightmare.png|Angelica Pickles having a nightmare of her parents neglecting her in favor of her supposed baby brother. Eric Cartman's nightmare.jpg|Eric Cartman had a nightmare of African-Americans (Including Token Black) running amuck like rampaging Zombies taking over the world. DJ nightmare.jpg|DJ Walters having a nightmare about Nebbercracker's house haunting him. Robin woke up from Nightmare.jpg|Robin had a nightmare about not fitting in the other superheroes, and being dropped by Batman. Maggie's Christmas nightmare.png|Maggie Simpson's Christmas nightmare of the Gnome in your Room torturing her. Kyle wakes up from nightmare.jpg|Kyle had a nightmare about microorganisms and cells after watching a DVD. Mater's Dream.jpg|Mater having a nightmare about his silliness, causing him to realize he's just a laughingstock to other people. donald-duck-nightmare.jpg|Donald Duck had a nightmare of marrying Daisy Duck. darkwing duck nightmare.jpg|Darkwing Duck had a nightmare of believing that he is dead. Videos Sofia the First's Nightmare|Sofia's nightmare before discovering the Truth about her amulet Disney Fairy Short Just One Of The Girls|Vidia's nightmare about being the sweetest fairies. The Prince of Egypt - Moses'Nightmare HD-1|Moses' nightmare of the Hebrew baby massacre after discovering he's a Hebrew himself. File:Gohan's Dream|Gohan's nightmare of Frieza disguised as his father, Goku. Gohan's Nightmare Of Cell Blu-ray (1080p HD)|Gohan's nightmare about Chi Chi and Piccolo got killed by Cell Simba's nightmare|Simba's nightmare about his father's death. Madagascar 3- Europe’s Most Wanted Alex’s Nightmare Scene|Alex's nightmare about him and his friends being elderly and still in Africa. Boog's_nightmare|Boog's nightmare about the Wailing Wampus Werewolf. Shrek the Third (2007) - Baby Nightmare Scene (2 10) Movieclips|Shrek has a nightmare because he thinks he would be a horrible parent, after Fiona tells him she's pregnant. Po's nightmare|Po's nightmare about his real parents replacing him with a radish that knows Kung-fu. Batman's_Nightmare_Scene_Batman_v_Superman_Dawn_of_Justice_(2016)_Movie_Clip|Batman's nightmare about a post-apocalyptic world where he leads a group of rebels against an evil Superman. Anya's Nightmare Manny has a bad dream|Manny's nightmare of Ellie was about to be eaten by Rudy. File:Toy Story 2 - Woody's Nightmare|Woody's nightmare of Andy throwing him in the trash. File:Steven Universe Clip - Change Your Mind (Steven's Dream)|Steven Universe having a nightmare of failing to save his friends. Yang Xiao Long's nightmare (RWBY Volume 4)|Yang Xiao Long's nightmare about Adam Taurus. Felidae "The Nightmare"|Francis' nightmare about the famous friar and geneticist Gregor Mendel leaving him with riddles. RJ dreamed that he was grasped by the black bear and he was scared to wake|RJ's nightmare of Vincent eating him. TDI - tyler's nightmare|Tyler's nightmare after he see blaineley and staineley attacked by a bear. The Cable Guy (7 8) Movie CLIP - Cable Nightmare (1996) HD|Steven Kovacs' nightmare of the Cable Guy insanely stalking him. Stands With A Fist Remembers (Director's Cut)|Stands With A Fist remembering her past life as she has a nightmare about Pawnee warriors killing her family and friends. The plague dogs VOSTFR la fuite (2)|Snitter having a nightmare about the same experience where his master was run over by a lorry, while trying to save him. Category:Galleries